


Dead Obssession

by Trinba



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinba/pseuds/Trinba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke loses the one person that is most important to him. How will he handle the loss? Warnings. Sasunaru. Necrophilia. Dark. Rated M. Follows manga, canon. Read at your own risk. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Obssession

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings. I wrote this story after reading some pretty weird fanfic, and I felt like trying my hand at the grotesque and creepy side of fanfiction. This was intended as a one shot, but if people like it then I can try my hand at some even worse scenarios. Leave me a comment if you read to tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you would like to see in the next scene, etc. The summary pretty much says it all. Disclaimer. I do not own the characters in this story.

 

Despair.

Anguish.

An overwhelming sense of hopelessness.

These were not the only uninhibited emotions swirling within and consuming the lone figure as he kneeled over a still youth, unintentionally shielding him from a multitude of onlookers.

His initial skepticism had vanished as soon as the slow beating heart of the body underneath his had stopped, failing to jumpstart after multiple attempts at resurrection.

The hysterical wailing and cries of denial being emitted from the pink haired girl who was now a leading medical ninja of Konoha, were confirmation enough of the sad reality he was prematurely faced with and definitively not ready to accept.

The last surviving member of the Uchiha clan let loose a ferocious bark, a sound so foreign coming from him, that the couple of shinobi that had been inching closer to inspect the tragic scene, had no choice but to stop right on their tracks.

“Sasuke—” was as much as Kakashi could muster before the visibly grieving pale skinned man silenced him by unsheathing his Katana.

He was still kneeled over the blonde boy, his arms draped across his body and head resting on his bruised torso. His sword tightly grasped in one hand, a clear warning to stay away.

There was shouting and angered exchanges, impractical sounds that sounded so far away.

Right now, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears, and the blood rushing to his head. A migraine was rapidly manifesting itself, expanding into the back of his eyes and settling uncomfortably across his forehead. His sharingan flared, straining to feel for a semblance of life, futilely.

Behind him, loved ones grieved. The few survivors who were close to the fallen youth were just as saddened, weakened by the battle and by the suffocating emotions of their loss. Shizune with the help of other medical ninja, was attending to Tsunade, who had fallen into a trance at the loss of her favorite student. Sakura was shaking in the hands of Kakashi, and the other shinobi of their generation stood nearby, unsure of how to proceed with the unexpected unfolding of events.

Naruto had sacrificed himself for the Allied Nations, for the survival of all humanity, and Madara had fallen. But at what price. Naruto had lost his life. He sacrificed himself before attaining his greatest wish, to become a Hokage.

Since Sakura was gripped by the loss as was The Fifth Hokage, Kakashi took it upon himself to end a quickly souring situation, and started by tenderly placing Sakura under Sai’s care.

Inching closer and not becoming intimidated by Sasuke’s continuous scowls and growls, Kakashi safely made it to crouch directly across where Sasuke was kneeling.

He was greeted by two empty dark orbs, witnessing the instant activation of the Sharingan.

Kakashi noted the tear stains grazing Sasuke’s pale skin, and noticed the way Sasuke’s left hand was clutching the fabric of Naruto’s shirt.

“Sasuke—” Kakashi began once again, only to be cut off by Sasuke’s forlorn voice.

“I wasn’t able to tell him.” Sasuke cried out. “I’ve wanted to for so long, and now he’ll never know. I’ll never be able to tell him.”

He let out a silent sob, not liking for anybody to see him at his weakest. He almost didn’t care, but his old Uchiha pride didn’t allow him to fully discard his embarrassment at allowing others to see him break down.

“I know it’s hard Sasuke. It’s been a difficult war and many lives were lost.”

Kakashi stretched his hand and placed it on top of Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Naruto gave his life to protect Konoha. He made his choice. Just like countless other great shinobi did in battle. He will receive the highest memorial service to recognize his heroism, why don’t you come with us and attend his service? You can properly say your farewell so his soul can be put to rest.”

Sasuke shook his head in rejection, slowly at first, but suddenly, with much more force.

His breathing quickened, and his sharingan begun swirling furiously.

_They will take him away from me. I can’t allow that._

_I can’t allow that. I can’t allow that._

_They will take him away from me._

Those words repeated themselves in his head, over and over and over again.

He couldn’t lose Naruto.

They had fought this war together. Electricity had sparked between them every time their bodies accidently had grazed each other during battle. In over 5 years they had been a team again, and they had fought with as much precision and mastery of combined attacks as ever. His specialty moves had complimented Naruto’s and vice versa. They had been born to fight together, wind fortifying fire.

Sasuke had been prepared to accept Naruto’s proposal to return home. To accept Itachi’s final will. He would have returned alongside Naruto. He would have returned Naruto’s feelings of friendship, and extended his feelings of…

He couldn’t yet say it. He wasn’t given the opportunity. He had missed his final chance, and now he was doomed to never confirm those feelings he had been fighting ever since he’d left Konoha.

They were both supposed to be victorious. One or the other was not supposed to fall lifeless, to die without exchanging their inner thoughts. Their deepest regrets.

Sasuke steeled his resolve. He was not leaving Naruto. Naruto would be coming with him, and they would spend the rest of his life together.

Away from prying eyes.

Unleashing his mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke took everyone by surprise, Kakashi included, and placed the unsuspecting shinobi under a genjutsu spell. If they hadn’t been so worn out from the battle, they should have been able to avoid it.

But Sasuke had no time to wait and find out who was unaffected and who awoke the fastest to track his escape.

His strongest opponent was under his spell right across from him, and securing the deadweight blonde across his shoulder in less than a few seconds, Sasuke was out of sight and on his way to a secure fortress only he knew about.

Shrugging away his inner voices telling him that what he was doing was wrong, that he had gone crazy, he traveled undetected the majority of the night. He reached his destination in less than a day’s travel.

The fortress he had brought Naruto to, was an old lair Orochimaru had used to store “precious” possessions of his, and one which Sasuke was sure no other person was aware of. Most of Orochimaru’s hideouts had been ransacked by his prisoners and investigated by Hidden Villages, and the fact that this one remained could only mean it had yet to be discovered.

The place had been unoccupied for several years, and Sasuke had only been privy of its location because Orochimaru was very protective of his “precious” possessions, Sasuke included.

The lair which was underground consisted of several hallways connecting a series of rooms. The layout was similar to most of Orochimaru’s hideouts. He preferred a complex layout that could confuse even the most skillful shinobi. This was not to be the exception.

Sasuke settled the still body of his rival in the middle of the nearest room. He was both mentally and physically exhausted, and he took the opportunity to stretch his muscles.

Glancing around the room, Sasuke noted the layer of dust that coated all the shelves that adorned the walls. Casting his eyes downwards, he noted the dust covered floor on which Naruto currently lay on.

_That won’t do._

He spent the next couple of minutes scouting all the rooms for living materials and then scouring the room Naruto lay in, until he was completely satisfied.

Naruto now lay on top of a futon he had found in one of the sleeping chambers, and having nothing else to set his mind to, Sasuke finally let the events of the day sink in.

He allowed himself to break down again, as he pounded his fists across Naruto’s chest.

“Usuratonkachi, why did you have to die? Why! Tell me why!”

Soft sobs wracked his body, as his head remained downcast.

In a broken voice, he confessed in the silent room, “I…I loved you.”

A loud sob escaped his lips, his hands trembling as he angrily swiped at the tears as they streamed down his face. Unable to control his feelings he shouted,  

“Fuck you. You always were like this. If I was so important to you, if I was worth saving like you tried to make me believe each time we met….why…why did you have to leave me…”

Unable to continue, Sasuke trailed off, his voice lowering to whispering levels. He sniffled, stricken by the anguish he felt for having lost the only person he cared for. The only person that had truly cared about him. Unconditionally.

Minutes.

And hour.

Several hours.

Into the early hours of dawn.

The majority of the night passed by in this similar manner, Sasuke crouched over Naruto, crying his pains away. Reminiscing about the past, regretting the harsh words he had spoken to him on several occasions they had met. Attempting to remember their last exchange, trying to remember the look on Naruto’s face as he laid eyes on him for the first time in battle. Naruto had been so surprised to see him. But he had smiled, and he had welcomed him. And trusted him.

The room was dark and gloomy, an accurate representation of the somber mood that refused to abandon the only live person in the room.

Sasuke didn’t need light to be able to see, he had his sharingan. But as his sharingan went out as a result of continuous strain from hours of use, and the severe migraine which had only intensified after leaving the battle field, he was forced to turn on the lights and rely on his ordinary dark orbs.

Settling down once again across from Naruto, he took the time to examine the lifeless body in front of him.

Naruto’s whiskered face was unmarred, and appeared peaceful. Sasuke stared for minutes, examining every inch of his face. He memorized every line and perfection, because there was no imperfection that was visible on Naruto’s face. He was simply perfect.

He had full lips that he wished he would have been able to capture in his after confessing his desires. He had a defined jaw that no longer displayed any traces of childhood. A childhood that they shared together. He wished he could stare into Naruto’s deep blue eyes; the eyes that were so expressive of every emotion that ever crossed Naruto. But Sasuke did not dare to push open those eye lids. He did not want to see how those eyes would look void of emotion. He would rather relish in their memory. When they rested on Sasuke’s own eyes.

Sasuke ran his hand gently against Naruto’s jaw, feeling the texture of his skin, and running his thumb against Naruto’s lips.

How he wished he would’ve done this while Naruto was alive. When they both could have consented to the touching, and when their feelings were mutual.

Sasuke would never know the extent of Naruto’s feelings for him. And that left a deeper hole in his heart than the fact that he was now dead.

Sasuke must be crazy.

He must have gone crazy the moment he saw Naruto’s body take the brunt force of Madara’s final attack, redirecting it back at him.

Naruto was no longer of this world. And yet Sasuke needed him. He wanted him.

He could not let go of him.

He wanted to feel those lips against his. He didn’t want to let him go without never knowing what it would be like to share the same breath, and bask in each other’s essence.

His heart started to race, and an uncomfortable feeling trying to stop what he was about to do started creeping up on him. But he brushed it away without much trouble, and slowly lowered his face to Naruto’s, eyes closed.

He captured Naruto’s lips in his, lingering in a closed mouth kiss until he had to breathe again. He opened his eyes, and his heart ached that Naruto was not there with him consciously to experience this with him.

He licked his lips, and with the tip of his tongue, he traced Naruto’s lips. He sucked at his lower lip, and then on his upper lip. He sucked really hard until his lips became very purple.

Unable to stop himself, and more than curious to explore Naruto’s body, he undressed him, starting with his shirt, followed by his shoes and then his pants. He left his underwear on, forgoing that part of the exploration for later.

He traced every muscle of Naruto’s body, moving his limbs in all directions, watching the flexing of his muscles as he did so. When he was finished feeling all his muscles and admiring his strong thighs and steel calves, he moved back to his chest.

He had left the nipples for last.

He poked at them with his fingers, and twirled and pinched them, but not surprisingly, no reaction occurred. There was no hardening of the nubs, but that did not deter Sasuke. He experimented with them nonetheless, licking and sucking on the tiny nubs, increasing the speed at which he lapped at them and fluctuating between suctioning pressure.

By this point, pressure had begun to pool inside Sasuke’s stomach. And he let out a groan as he swiped with his tongue one last time at Naruto’s left nipple.

Sasuke was nervous to unclothe the dead boy’s bottom half. What could he do to his dead partner. He was clearly only experimenting with his body now. There was a limit to how far he could take things.

Naruto had already been dead for about half a day, and his body would begin to decompose and reek of decomposing flesh in no time.

If there was any time to be with Naruto in this way, it was now.

Nervous but unwilling to miss his only opportunity to know Naruto in the most intimate way, he discarded the boy’s underwear, and stared at his limp member.

Only one word came into Sasuke’s mind at the time.

Naruto’s member was limp. Of course it would be limp. There was no way for it to be any other way except to stand him upright and allow all the blood in his body to rush downward into his lower extremities.

But for now it would do.

Sasuke stared, afraid to reach out and fondle his dead friend’s dick.

It was beautiful.

It taunted him in its beauty, the sheathed penis hiding underneath the protective skin. Before allowing himself to touch it, Sasuke stood up and removed his own pants. Pulling his dick through his boxers, he tried to compare his best friend’s dick with his own. His own engorged dick was three times the size, but he imagined rubbing it against Naruto’s limp dick, bringing it to life.

Sasuke gathered the courage to feel Naruto’s dick, and finally placed it in his hand.

It didn’t feel like anything unlike holding his own penis, and he pulled back the skin to expose the head.

He pumped it back and forth a few times, but got bored quickly with it. There was no fun in stroking an unresponsive penis.

What he couldn’t miss out on was tasting Naruto’s skin. He needed to know what it tasted like, and the feel of it inside his mouth.

Sasuke stroked his own penis a couple of times to relieve some of the pressure that kept building, and reached down and encased the limp member inside his moist mouth.

This was the first time having a man’s dick in his mouth. He would have been more hesitant about the idea had the circumstances been any different. But there was no time to think, just act.

At any time, Konoha shinobi could burst in and find him. There must be tons of shinobi tracking him as of now, from various countries. Once they find Naruto, that is the end.

Sasuke would never be able to be with him, stare into his face, feel his soft skin, lay with him, embrace him ever again.

Naruto tasted extremely bitter. He had a strong musky smell. The taste was not one to Sasuke’s liking, but it would do. He had engaged in strenuous battle in a war that lasted for days, so it really should have been no surprise that the smell and taste would be anything other than sweat and grime. Sasuke would most likely taste the same way, if anybody bothered to suck on him to find out.

An idea struck him then. He wanted Naruto to be the first person to give him a blow job. He wanted Naruto to be his first everything.

He had been harboring and repressing feelings for Naruto that he had not fully understood until it was too late, and he had never been interested in other women. No woman had ever been near his manhood.

He was beyond horny now and satisfied and to be honest no longer desiring to suck on Naruto unless he gave him a good scrubbing to wash away the musk, he decided he would attempt to get a blow job from his departed friend.

Sitting on Naruto’s chest, he tried to raise Naruto’s neck to reach his dripping dick. He was becoming frustrated with the difficulty of the task, so he dragged Naruto’s body against the wall and sat him upright. Standing up, Sasuke opened Naruto’s mouth, and shoved his dick deep inside Naruto’s throat.

He let out a loud moan.

Being encased inside Naruto’s throat was the best feeling he’d experienced yet, and he began to thrust slowly at first, but then harder and harder, until he was bashing Naruto’s head against the wall.

Naruto was dead, so he knew it wouldn’t matter how rough he was, because Naruto would not be suffering from the pounding. In fact, his suffering ended the night before.

The sound of a human cranium being bashed against the wall was the only sound asides from Sasuke’s occasional moans and grunts that was heard in the entire lair.

Sasuke didn’t want to shoot his first orgasm with Naruto into his throat, so he pulled out right before cumming.

“Naruto, I’ll show you just how much you mean to me. If I didn’t love you this much, I would not be doing this to your body. I love you Naruto. I love you.”

He repeated those words over and over again, “I love you,” as he dragged Naruto’s body back onto the futon. This time, he placed him face down, so he would have better access to what he planned on doing next.

Sasuke was unsure on whether he should try to taste Naruto’s backside as well. He was sure it would be foul. At no fault of Naruto’s of course. There were more pressing matters than to shower during times of war. Unfortunately, this lair was one of Orochimaru’s smallest, and there were no showers installed. There was no kitchen either. No source of water.

Hard-on still raging, Sasuke spread Naruto’s cheeks wide open, and the sight that greeted him made his mouth water. His anus was puckered in the sexiest way, and tiny hairs surrounded his hole. Sasuke stuck one finger in without hesitation. One positive thing about this experience was that there was no pain to be had on Naruto’s side, since he was dead.

He stuck another finger in, then a third finger, then a fourth. He would have stuck his entire fist in, but decided it was better not to stretch his hole out to unreasonable sizes if he wanted that asshole to clamp tightly around his length.

Decided it would be a loss not to have a taste of all that was Naruto, he reached in between his cheeks and quickly swiped his tongue across his puckered end.

_One swipe is enough,_ he decided inside his head.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he shoved his erect dick inside his hole, and started fucking him roughly. Not long after, fucking became uncomfortable. He assumed it was lubrication that was lacking, and spit on his dick to ease some of the discomfort.

Starting back slowly, he wrapped his hands around his new lover, enjoying the feel of his tight ass crushing his dick.

All of a sudden, as things began to get more heated, his entire length became lubricated with a foreign substance, and as he glanced down to check what had happened, a surprise greeted him.

_What do I expect fucking the dead. Of course he would defecate on me. Thanks dobe._

The aroma beginning to spread across the room, he shoved his face against Naruto’s back, trying to avoid the smell. He knew there were risks involved in fucking anally, and if he thought about it, defecating is a normal part of dying.

He could enjoy the feeling of the added lubricant, he would just have to feel disgusted later when he tried removing it.

Sasuke fucked Naruto’s ass hard, as hard as he was sure he’d ever fuck anybody ever again. He would never get the chance to have sex with Naruto ever again, especially to have rough sex like this with a consenting person.

No, the idea of having sex with anybody besides Naruto made him sick.

This would be the last time having sex in his life.

He would never take another person. Not if it was not Naruto.

As the clenching in his lower stomach became unbearable, and as his impending orgasm reached unspeakable heights, he half moaned half shouted, “Fuck Naruto, I love you!”

After he finished pumping his entire seed deep inside, he pulled out, not wanting to look below him just yet.

He closed his eyes, and lay next to Naruto, finally getting the chance to embrace him.

“I love you Naruto. I love you. I won’t let anybody take you away from me.”


End file.
